Thomas 3: Quest for the Gemstones - Part 3 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part 3 of the sequel in Thomas 3: Quest for the Gemstones. Cast: *Thomas as Hugo (Both the main heroes) *Mavis as Scylla (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Smudger as Don Croco *Braeriach, The Carmyllie Pilot, E.V. Cooper Engineer, 68030, Flying Scotsman, 5025, The Great Marquess, 828, City of Truro, Gordon Highlander, 103, 9, and 80105 as The Kikurians *0-4-0STE, Yeovil, 45488, 45460, 44963, 42150, 4798, Ben Clebrig, Ben Macdhui, 62255, 17920, Ben Alder, Clan Stewart, 116, 45888, Loch Ness, Loch Luichart, 6875, 62256, and 59 as Don Croco's Minions Transcript: *Thomas: Aha! I've found another gemstone! (walks forward and grabs it before the door shuts behind him) Not again! (sighs, worried, but turns back, then sees a passage way) I've got it. (takes out and activates his light blue lightsaber and makes a doorway out of the blocked path by breaking apart) There we go. (deactivates his lightsaber and puts it away and walks through an underground tunnel cave) Now, come on. Quick. Let's get out of here. (pounds onward past every obstacle) Come on, Thomas. You can do this. (puffs onward and speeds through every mine shaft) I've got to escape and get away. (speeds onward over a viaduct and every mine shaft) I think I can. (speeds onward and passes every train that goes by with freight and passenger trains) Aw, come on! I'm closer than this! (puffs faster and faster and arrives at a train and hops into the engine room of a model train version of Casey Jr the Circus Train engine with a coal tender, a yellow coach, a green coach, and a red caboose) Wow. Now this is what I call a choo choo. Would you look at that? (grabs a coal shovel, picks up a lump of coal, lights a match, puts on the coal shovel carrying the coal, and stokes the furnace with coal, causing the fire to burn nicely, and smoke to come out of Casey's smokestack. Thomas blows the whistle, oils the wheels, releases the brake, turns the reverser forward, and opens the throttle, which starts Casey rolling, starting up, and speeding off down the line) Faster, Casey, faster. (blows the whistle and continues to stoke the furnace with coal. Casey starts going way too fast and thunders down the hill past many other locomotives, who puff by, hauling some freight and passenger trains. Casey whistles to every locomotive that he passes by with Thomas pulling the rope cord. Casey's coaches rattle and shake as Thomas stokes the furnace with coal. On a landslide, Mavis's band of renegades lurk in the shadows and watch the train go by, thinking there's gold on that engine, so they charge down toward the train. Thomas blows the whistle as Casey battles onward. In the engine room, Thomas continues to stoke the fire with coal, not knowing that the bandits are on Casey's coal tender. It is in the next moment that he accidentally picks up one of the gangsters standing on his coal shovel full of coal and nearly shovelled into the engine's furnace. Even then, cross by this new distraction, Thomas bravely stands up and battles against the thugs and continues to stoke the furnace with coal. And having thrown the robbers of his train, Thomas checks his watch and now realizes that the bandits have made him delayed. Determined to make up for lost time, Thomas, having defeated the thieves, blows the whistle and continues to stoke the fire with coal as Casey picks up a new blue coach and a new orange baggage car that are coupled to his train, because Casey now has his yellow coach, new blue coach, new orange baggage car, his green coach, and red caboose and continues to speed down the mountain at a high speed. Of course, when Thomas manages to shovel eleven lumps of coal into the furnace, he now sits in the driving seat and blows the whistle, causing Casey to speed up, almost glow red, and rattle onward as if he could fall apart. While otherwise occupied, Thomas has no idea that another train is coming toward him on the same track as his train) Cheer up, Casey. We're almost there. (opens the regulator to full, causing Casey to go faster and faster. Thomas peers out of the window and sees that he has reached his goal, so he shuts off steam and applies the brakes, causing Casey to screech to a halt) Category:UbiSoftFan94